Beginning of Our Era
by DaniRae92
Summary: Twilight FF, but with Disney stars. It flips back and forth between the present and the past a LOT. But, it's going to be a bit shorter, unless I get good reviews. :
1. Chapter 1

_Demi:_

_**The burning sting in my wrist suddenly stopped. I tried to open my eyes, but failed. Was I unconscious? I must be.**_

_**"Demi? Demi, are you here? Can you hear me?"**_

_**Oh no! Selena! She's gonna get hurt! No! I need to worn her.**_

_**I tried to open my mouth and tell her to leave but no matter how hard I tried, it was useless. Oh god... I'm sorry Selena. I'm so so sorry.**_

_**As the fire started flaming in my head, I heard her footsteps speeding toward me...**_

_**"Oh my god! Demi! What in the world happened to you? Demi? Demi? Can you hear me? Can you?"**_

_**The fire was blazing through my head, throat, shoulders, and arms. I felt her hands on my shoulders. They were cool against the fire. My body shook under her hands.**_

_**The last thing I heard was an earsplitting scream and then dead silence...**_

_**Selena:**__The hours that passed were so painful I couldn't scream. Nothing could be worse then this. Nothing._

_I still don't remember what happened. The last thing I remember seeing was Demi. She was on the floor. She wasn't moving, but I knew she was alive._

_Of course she was. She's Demi. The toughest girl I know. She just looked so helpless, lying there... not responding._

_AAAAAAAHHG! The fire's getting worse! Why? What did I do to deserve this? Who would ever deserve this kind of pain?_

_Is Demi feeling this pain too? Are we suffering together? Oh, please god. Let her not feel this pain. She doesn't need this pain._

_Everything went numb..._


	2. Chapter 2

_1984 _

**Lucas: **

_I ran through the streets in Boston. I ran faster than I have before. Ever since I woke up after that horrifying nightmare, everything about me has been enhanced. I could see clearer, breathe better, run faster, hear anything, and I seemed a million times stronger. I smelt something and I've been chasing after it. _

_I recognize the scent. Blood. _

_But why? Why would I want blood? My throat was screaming with thirst. My legs moved faster with each passing second. What the hell. This isn't me! Wait... I want blood... I have better abilities... No. No, this can't be. There is no fucking way. No way in hell. _

_I fought it for as long as I could. I even got myself to veer off cores at least four times. My thirst took over my thoughts, though. Before I knew it, I saw what I was running toward. Correction, who. _

_She smelled of olive and wine. She turned to me with a smirk. Her beautiful light, blue eyes took me away to the ocean and her blonde hair seemed endless. She was gorgeous. _

_"And who are you?" She asked with slight sarcasm. She looked me up and down as my body began to shiver. I wanted her blood, but her beauty was too undeniable to take away. _

_"I'm Lucas. I-I'm looking for someone..." I replied as I forced my eyes away to look around the crowd. She smiled and touched my arm. Her warm skin felt like a fire against mine. _

_"Hmm..? Well, I'm Sara. I think whoever you're looking for is me." She flipped her hair in my face and winked at me. Then, she slid her hand down my arm and walked into a bar. I know she wanted me to follow. So I did. _

_Shit. What am I doing? I know what she wants, but I want something far more valuable to her. Her life. This could suck for both of us. I could kill the beautiful creature that stands in front of me or she could be wishing that she did die after I bite her. _

_Sara looked in my eyes and tilted her head. "Wow," she said, "Your eyes are... red." I looked around the room for a mirror. I shook my head as I found one behind a bar. I tried to slow down my run as I raced to see my reflection _

_"Oh my god." My skin was pale. Paler than it has ever been. I looked at my eyes and realized they were deep red. Like a dark rose, or blood. "Vampire." I whispered. _

_Present _

**Demi:**

I force my eyes open to see Selena's body next to mine. Her face is staring at me, but her eyes are closed. I sit up and crawl to her as the fire in my head gets smaller and weaker. Thank God it's finally ending. I couldn't take it anymore.

I reach my hand out toward her but stop when I see my skin. It's a scary white. He'd really done it. He had bitten me and turned me. That's what I had gone through. Now I understand why he fought me for so long. He knew the pain I'd go through and he loves me to much to put me through that. But he did.

"Demi." David's voice startles me and I jump up, fast. I hear a growl escape my chest when I'm on my feet. He looks at Selena with pain in his eyes. "I didn't mean for her to get hurt. I was still wild. I barely stopped before..."

I look at her. She seems dead. Her body was as white as ours. Suddenly, her arm twitches the slightest bit. I'm by her side in a flash.

"Selena, can you hear me?" I brush the hair off her face and her eyes slide open slowly. Her head nods as a yes to my question. She looks into my eyes.

"Your eyes are... red." she says. I nod.

"Yours, too." She sits up and looks at David. He kneels down next to us. I see the confusion in her eyes. "Selena, do you remember what happened?"

"No." She looks around the warehouse and tries to remember. "I don't remember anything that happened to me to cause this..." she says as she pulls her self up and looks at her skin. David and I stand up with her. "What... What did happen?" She first looks at me, then David.

"It's my fault. I should've told you." I shake my head and look at David. "I should've told you as soon as I found out." David shakes his head and puts his arm around me. "It's my fault." I feel my body try to cry but no tears fall.

"What are you talking about? What happened? Dammit, Demi. What the hell am I?" she shrieks. I hold my breath and look at David.

"I can't..." I say. He nods and looks at Selena.

"Selena, you're not human anymore. You're not even... alive." He says it matter-of-factly, which it is. I watch as Selena starts to take in the information. Her face changes from confusion to anger.

"What are you trying to tell me? That I'm some zombie?"

"No. You're... you're a vampire." I reply. She looks at me with shock in her eyes.

"A wh-what?" She takes a step back.

"Selena..."

"No. You're kidding with me. Shut up. Just shut up."

"Selena, she's not ki-"

"Just shut the hell up!" With that, she was gone. David and I race after her, hot on her trail.

"We gotta catch her before she gets thirsty." David barks. As soon as I hear that word, I finally notice the slight burning in my throat.

"We have to hurry."

**Author's Note**

_Okay, so if you haven't noticed. This one, I kinda wrote in a weird form.. Present tense. Haha. It's really weird to me so I might randomly switch back and forth during chapters or just stop altogether at some point. Sorry if it annoys you or something.. :D Lol. But, I decided to post two chapters of it. :) Reviews are love!_


End file.
